Sakura Arigatou
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Sakura/Sakura mencintai Sasuke/Lalu, apa lagi?–Takdir tak sesederhana itu! / Mind to read?/[Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, etc.]/M for Soft Lemon, Sexual Abusive, NC-18, and lil bit Psychology term/DLDR ;)
1. Trailer Fict

_Hanya sepotong kecil kisah cinta antara laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka adalah sahabat yang kadang dekat tapi terasa jauh, hingga si perempuan jatuh cinta kepada sang lelaki dan sang lelaki enggan mengakui. Karena takdir begitu kejam, saat kau mencintai seseorang yang pernah mencintaimu hingga tak tertahankan dia pergi bagaikan pecahan buih-buih di hempasan karang. Takdir begitu kejam tak sampai disana hingga kesempatan di depan mata, namun kondisilah yang mengeksekusimu dan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu hingga kata-kata yang mampu kau ucapkan hanyalah..._

" **Sakura... Arigatou"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina

Warning: AU, OOC, Bad Chara, EYD diragukan, Typos, etc.

M for Soft Lemon, Crime, Gore, & Child Sex Abuse Inserted!

* * *

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, _do not spamming flame_!

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **-JUST TRAILLER-**

"cinta sejati itu diibaratkan seperti ini, ketika kau harus memilih satu bunga dari sekian banyak beribu-ribu bunga di suatu taman, kau berjalan dan mendapati bunga baris pertama terlihat cantik & menarik tetapi logika menuntunmu melangkah lagi karena kau kira pasti ada bunga diujung sana yang jauh lebih cantik & menarik daripada bunga baris pertama tadi, namun dugaanmu salah, lalu kau kecewa karena tidak ada satupun yang menarik hatimu seperti bunga yang ada di baris pertama tadi, kau sangat menyesal karena peraturannya hanya ada kesempatan sekali saja, kau tidak bisa mundur kembali dan memetik bunga baris pertama tadi, lalu kau pulang tanpa satu tangkai bunga pun ditanganmu, karena kau mengabaikan bunga baris pertama yang tidak mungkin kau bawa pulang, karena tidak ada bunga yang lebih cantik dan begitu menarik seperti bunga baris pertama itu"  
( _ **filsafat Yunani**_ _, ajaran Plato kepada Aristoteles dipengaruhi oleh pemikiran Socrates_ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku suka kharismamu, aku suka gayamu... kau bagaikan seorang bintang tetapi bukan itu alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu (song **"I love you"** by Avril Lavigne) – **Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

" _Teme, aku tahu sebenarnya kau menyukai ah tidak mencintai Sakura-chan, kannn?.. haha"-_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _._

" _..."mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela nafas panjang-_ ** _Sasuke Uchiha_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau akan selalu menjadi cinta pertamaku dan tetap begitu (_ _ **First Love**_ _, Utada Hikaru)_

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura-forhead, ini adalah kesempatanmu yang terakhir, kesempatan hanya datang sekali loh, ingat kan buku filsafat yang selalu kau baca itu, aku saja selalu mengingatnya walau aku membenci filsafat, hei jidat.. apa kau mendengarku?"-_ ** _Ino Yamanaka_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dan kesempatan yang hanya tinggal 1% pun menguap di udara tak kasat mata

.

.

Tetapi mengapa hatiku yang dungu ini masih bergetar hebat  
Kau selalu menghantuiku lagi dan lagi  
Sungguh aku tak bisa menghindari perasaan ini  
Inikah cinta menyedihkan tanpa harapan  
(song **"Fox Rain"** by Lee Sun Hee) **-Sakura Haruno**

.

.

.

Terkadang takdir membuat lelucon yang konyol, mereka bertemu kembali dengan _hati yang sama_ dan suasana yang berbeda

.

.

.

Why did I really hard to say it!

.

"Damn, bagaimanakah bisa begitu sulit mengatakan kalimat sesederhana ini"  
- **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuhan, masih adakah kesempatan _lagi_ untukku

.

.

.

Aku tak mau menghindar lagi aku sungguh tak kuat menahannya,  
aku tak mengerti  
Jika aku tak ditakdirkan untukmu,  
lalu mengapa hatiku berkata bahwa kaulah takdirku  
adakah cara agar aku terus kau dekap...  
(song **"If you're not the one"** by Daniel Bedingfield)

.

.

.

Tak bisakah?

.

.

Kumohon dengan sangat, Oh Tuhan

.

.

.

Jika kau mencintai seseorang, katakanlah,  
jangan sampai orang itu terlewatkan begitu saja  
(dikutip dari dialog, film Indonesia **"Alexandria"** cast by Julie Estelle, Fachri Albar, & Marcell Chandrawinata)

.

.

And yes i do regret

.

.

True love?

.

.

.

.

It's sounds seem like **Gloomy Sunday**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _to be continued_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hallo, minna-san ini masih dalam bentuk trailler, ya bisa dibilang prolog juga :) oke, tunggu saja ya kelanjutannya, thanks for reading!

With love,

xxx

Joan


	2. Chapter 1: First Love

.

* * *

 **"Sakura... Arigatou"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina

Warning: AU, OOC, EYD diragukan,Typos, etc.

M for Child Sex Abuse, Bahasa Kasar, dan Soft Lemon.

Jangan baca jika tidak suka, segera tinggalkan laman ini!

NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

* * *

-o0o-

Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dan mata _emerald_ indahnya sedang menikmati kegemarannya membaca buku, salah satu buku favoritnya adalah buku filsafat, dia sangat mengagumi ketiga filsafat Yunani: Socrates, Plato, dan Aristoteles.

Haruno Sakura sudah gemar membaca semenjak usianya 10 tahun, maklum saja neneknya dulu seorang dosen Filsafat di Suna State University, sedangkan ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai sipil Kota Konoha lalu ibunya seorang kepala sekolah di Hidden Leaf Kindergarten, bisa dibilang ia termasuk orang yang berkecukupan.

Keluarganya dulu pernah tinggal di Suna, namun semenjak neneknya meninggal dan Haruno Kizashi, ayahnya Sakura, naik pangkat dan dipindahtugaskan ke Kota Konoha, mereka akhirnya memutuskan pindah dan menetap di Kota Konoha, lagipula Kota Konoha adalah kota yang selalu menarik buat Haruno Sasori, kakak laki-laki Sakura. Sasori selalu saja bercerita dengan semangat betapa ia ingin sekali sekolah di Konoha High School yang terkenal mencetak siswa-siswi cemerlang, tak khayal siswa/i Konoha menjadi langganan untuk mewakili Jepang mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade untuk bidang eksakta maupun juga non-eksakta.

Haruno Sakura termasuk anak yang cerdas, ia memiliki sifat periang, gemar membaca buku, suka berteman, pandai memasak kue, memiliki wajah yang manis, dan yang paling menarik ia seorang gadis yang memilki prinsip yang teguh. ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu dekat seperti saudara kandung sendiri namanya Yamanaka Ino, ia sering memanggilnya Princess Ino, karena Sakura mengagumi kecantikan Ino layaknya Aphrodite, dewi kecantikan Yunani, ia adalah sahabat yang nyaris sempurna dimatanya, selain cantik Ino juga baik hati dan perhatian, hingga memperhatikan bagian-bagian terkecil dalam hidup Sakura, akan tetapi Ino begitu cerewet dan ya agak sedikit genit, tetapi Sakura pikir itu tak apa toh Ino cantik jadi wajar saja ia sedikit genit, terutama pada teman kami yang kini telah menjadi pacarnya Yashamaru Sai, lelaki yang baik dan murah senyum, Sakura sungguh menyukai hasil lukisan-lukisan Sai yang begitu indah dan unik.

Tiga bulan lagi adalah ujian kelulusan Ino masih santai, sekarang ia masih bergelayut manja pada Sai, sedangkan Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, dan Neji bersama-sama belajar untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan yang tiga bulan lagi, ini pun atas saran Sakura yang diusulkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat pirangnya yang berisik namun memiliki hati luar biasa baik seperti Mahatma Gandhi.

.

Sasuke POV ON

.

Sasuke malas sekali belajar bersama seperti ini, hanya membuatnya pusing saja, belum lagi suara berisik Naruto, sahabatnya semenjak bayi itu, ah.. Entahlah, ingin rasanya Sasuke menyumpal mulut itu atau mengambil TOA dan berteriak ditelinga _Naruto-Dobe, Naruto-Moron, Naruto-Usuratonkachi_ , DIAMLAH! Namun itu tidak ia lakukan, ia juga malas berdebat dengan orang tengil seperti Naruto, hanya membuat emosi jiwa saja.

Tak sengaja ia bersirobok dengan mata emerald Sakura, mata yang begitu jernih sejernih daun-daun di musim semi, ia terdiam sesaat dimana ia teringat kembali perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan sepertinya Sakura mempunyai perasaan padanya, namun itu semua ditepisnya, ia hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa hingga-

" _Ano ne_ , Sasuke-kun... Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Ah, a-aku hanya ingin cepat pulang, sepertinya aku ada janji dengan Kaasan untuk pulang cepat." jawabnya spontan

"Oh, baiklah. Lagipula kita sudah belajar satu jam setengah, kurasa kau bisa pulang." Ujarnya pada Sasuke dan semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang bisa dibilang mereka semua sahabat dekat.

"Hn." ia tersenyum tipis, oh Kami-sama Sasuke terlihat semakin dan makin, makin terlihat tampan dengan senyuman yang sesederhana itu, hingga membuat Sakura merona tipis.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu, segera memasukkan buku-bukunya dan kotak pensilnya kedalam tas ransel birunya, ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang sedang di-charge lalu ia masukkan ke saku celana jeans pendeknya.

Dijalan ia tersenyum-senyum kecil sendiri, mengingat wajah Sakura dan mimpi-mimpi basahnya yang terkesan liar bersama Sakura beberapa bulan ini oh tidak memang sejak mimpi basah pertama sewaktu kelas 1 SMA, Sakuralah yang ia mimpikan, mungkin bagi anak-anak lelaki seumurannya terlambat memimpikan basah demikian, namun beda dengan Sasuke yang baru mimpi basah semenjak umurnya menginjak 15 tahun, di Konoha High School, kadang juga Naruto-Dobe menanyakan mengapa ia tak memacari salah satu gadis di KHS (Konoha High School) misalnya saja Sakura atau Karin atau juga Shion. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bersikap cuek dan menganggap perkataan Naruto bagaikan angin lalu. Sayangnya Saskuke belum menyadari perasaanya kepada Sakura, ia hanya tidak mau, dia takut kecewa kepada gadis yang ia pacari nanti, melihat sisi gelapnya, sisi yang tak mungkin terjamah oleh siapapun termasuk kedua-orangtuanya walaupun orang itu adalah Naruto sekalipun, tidak, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui sisi gelapnya, seorangpun tidak. Inilah ketakutan terbesar Sasuke selama ini, mungkin juga seumur hidupnya, entahlah.

.

Sasuke POV OFF

.

Smartphone Sakura berdering cukup keras dan dilayar tertera nama _'Ino is calling'_ lalu Sakura menekan tombol hijau.

"Hi, Sakura. Lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponku!"

" _Gomen gomen_ , tadi aku sedang membaca buku filsafat Socrates volume dua. O iya, memang ada apa, no?"

"Ah iya, besok temani aku ya ke Konoha Mall ya, aku mau membeli banyak pernak-pernik untuk merayakan ulangtahun Deidara-nii yang ke-20 tahun, hihi.. o, iya.. Sakura, aku sudah sms Sasuke loh, dia bilang dia mau menemani kita berbelanja dan mendokrasi ruang di lantai 2 rumahku, tenang saja ada Sai kok, ya hitung-hitung belanja terselubung _plus double date_ , kapanlagi coba, kalau tidak sekarang, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, akhirnya.. o iya, Sakura sayang jangan lupa besok siang ya-"

"Inooo, memangnya bisa, besok kan hari senin?"

"Huft, kau ini. Besok itu libur, coba lihat kalendermu _deh_!"

"Hah? Aduh.. iya-iya, baiklah besok aku datang tapi.."

"Hm, besok Sasuke akan menjemputmu, dia bilang dia bawa mobil kakaknya besok, kau berdandanlah yang cantik, ingat.. hanya tiga bulan lagi kita bersama, jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan ini"

"Hhhh... Inooo, kau ini"

"Ok, tidak ada penolakan. Baiklah aku mau mandi dulu, Kaasan memanggilku daritadi berteriak mandi Ino, mandi... Hhhh, aku memang harus mandi, _ne_ Sakura, sampai jumpa besok."

"Haha... Ino Ino, Arigatou, ya sudah mandi sana."

PIP

Sakura mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia meletakan _smartphone_ -nya lagi ke meja belajarnya

* * *

 **Naruto POV ON**

Uzumaki Naruto sedang melihat adegan _live show_ sepupunya, Uzumaki Karin dan seseorang yang ia cukup tahu dan ia laki-laki yang tampan menurutnya, mereka melakukan hubungan intim, mereka melakukan hal-hal gila dengan berbagai macam gaya yang membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, saking erotisnya desahan-desahan Karin, membuat sesuatu yang dibawah Naruto menegang dan celananya seketika terasa sesak. Oh Kami-sama apa-apaan ini, Naruto berteriak kencang dan membuang asal _Handycam_ milik sepupunya itu yang ketinggalan dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memegang kepalanya yang pusing dan perutnya yang jadi mual. Karin benar-benar gila, bagaimana jika orangtua Karin mengetahui hal ini, Naruto menghancurkan handycam sialan itu berkeping-keping dan membeli _handycam_ baru via online untuk mengantikan apa yang sudah ia hancurkan

"Apa ia sudah gila, huh?"batin Naruto berteriak.

Naruto menelpon Karin berali-kali namun tidak ada respon, ia pasrah. Walaupun dia tidak begitu senang kepada sepupunya, tetapi bagaimanapun Karin adalah sepupunya, keluarganya, ia harus menjaga Karin, ia harus menasehati Karin, jangan sampai Karin merusak nama baik Klan Uzumaki dan membuat orangtuanya cepat mati, oh.. ini gila, ini mimpi buruk.

 **Naruto POV OFF**

* * *

.

"Ra.. Sakura, buka pintunya."

"Iya, sebentar Kaasan."

.

 _~CEKLEK_

.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka.

"Cepat sana temanmu sudah menunggu, kasihan dia sudah menunggu 15 menit loh."

"Oke oke, aku pergi dulu ya Kaasan." Sakura langsung berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk disofa.

" _Gomenasai_ , Sasuke-kun, hehe..tadi aku bangun kesiangan."

"Hn, ayo pergi."

"Ha'i."

Sakura nampak cantik dia memakai _hot pants_ dan baju berbahan satin berwarna krem-hijau dengan hiasan bordir bunga-bunga Sakura, ia memakai bando kain berwarna merah maroon, ia terkesan _girly_ dengan make-up _natural_ nya, kakinya yang jenjang dan putih mulus dibalut dengan sepatu kets hijau daun. Aww, Sakura manis sekali hari ini, mudah-mudahan Sasuke terkesan, tetapi mungkinkah,mengingat laki-laki setampan Sasuke akankah menyukai seorang Sakura yang jauh dari kata fashionable dan cantik seperti Ino ataupun se-update gaya Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya Naruto no baka dan disinilah mereka bedua didalam mobil Sasuke a.k.a miliki Itachi, mobil _sport_ mewah _Peugeout_ LX22, mereka terdiam dan membisu tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha Mall.

"Ah, itu mereka.. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua menghampiri Ino dan Sai yang berdiri di pintu masuk mall, Ino terlihat seksi dengan pakaian _fashionable_ -nya, tak mau kalah Sai juga terlihat tampan, namun menurut Sakura tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi ketampanan Sasuke, cinta pertamanya yang membuat ia selalu semangat berangkat ke sekolah setiap hari.

"Kita ke _stationary_ saja, disana banyak loh, pernak-pernik apa saja, termasuk urusan _celebrate birthday party_ begini." tukas Sakura

"Hn."

"Benar juga kau, Sakura." kata Sai menambahkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana." Ino menunjuk ke ara lift.

Sesampai di lift Ino menekan tombol angka 5, didalam lift terasa sempit karena banyak orang,tak heran ini kan hari libur jadi wajar saja banyak orang pergi ke mall, hingga membuat lift terasa sesak seperti ini. Terlihat, Sasuke melingkari tangannya kebadan Sakura, ia memasang wajah waspada, ia tak mau Sakura mengalami pelecehan seksual, karena pria disamping Sakura kelihatan seperti pria brengsek dan mesum, selalu saja melihat tengkuk Sakura penuh nafsu, Sakura yang merona hebat kala itu hanya menjatuhkan wajahnya ke lantai lift. Oh Kami-sama ini hari yang indah, ingin rasanya Sakura menghentikan waktu dan tetap seperti ini, dalam dekapan seorang Sasuke.

" _Gomen_ , aku tadi seperti memelukmu, tadi aku melihat pria berbaju cokelat tadi memandangimu aneh." jelas Sasuke pada Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan emosi yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Kau baik sekali, ne Sakura-manis.. Sasuke baik ya, hehe.."goda Ino.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

* * *

.

 _"Ok, terima-kasih ya untuk hari ini, Sasuke-san, Sakura-manis."_

 _"Okay, sayang, aku pulang dulu ya."_

 _-CUP_

Sai mencium kening Sakura seraya merangkul pinggangnya mesra. Sasuke hanya memandangi datar dan tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasa, memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana sedangkan Sakura yang disampingnya merasa sedikit risih, canggung dan sedikit gugup, karena ada Sasuke disampingnya. Sai berpamitan dengan Ino, Sakura, dan juga Sasuke, ia melesat pulang dengan motor ninja sport-nya.

"Hhhh, hari yang lelah tapi menyenangkan, baiklah.. _arigatou_ ya Sasuke-san atas bantuannya,aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, o iya besok malam jangan lupa datang lagi ya, besok pesta ulangtahun Deidara-nii, sampaikan salamku pada Itachi-nii, bilang dia juga dia datang kemari-"

"Hn, itachi-niisan.. Sekarang berada di Oto, entahlah ia besok datang atau tidak." sela Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu besok berangkat bersama Sakura Saja, bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Hn, baiklah."

"..." Sakura terdiam tetapi innernya berteriak meloncat kegirangan.

"Ayo, Sakura aku akan mengntarmu pulang."

"Hu'um."

"Ne, Ino.. kami pulang ya, _jaa ne_ "

"OK!" ujar Ino ceria dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat cantik dan seksi.

Suasana hening tercipta dalam mobil itu tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada pula yang membuka percakapan, Sakura hanya memandang kosong jalanan lengang itu, sementara Sasuke hanya menyetir dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 _JRASHHHHH..._

Hujan deras seketika tumpah ke tanah membuatnya basah.

"Diluar hujan." Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hn."

"Sial, aku tak ada payung. Apa kau punya payung ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak!" ujarnya mantap.

"Hmmm... ano.."

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya soal.."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sial, belum sempat menyuarakan hati ternyata sudah sampai rupanya, Sasuke mengambil membuka jaket biru dongkernya, tinggallah t-shirt putih miliknya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu bagi Sakura.

"Sakura, kemarilah."

Dengan perasaan canggung Sakura menerima ajakannya, kalau dilihat bukankah itu romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih seusai kencan mengntar gadisnya pulang dan sekarang mereka berdua dibawah tudungan jaket Sasuke supaya tak terkena air hujan, baguslah hujan mereda menyisahkan gerimis kecil, Saat sampai di gerbang rumah Sakura mata mereka saling berpandangan.

~Emerald-Onyx bertemu.

 _Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura_

 _._

 _Dekat_

 _._

 _Lebih dekat_

 _._

 _Sangat Dekat_

 _._

Sesaat Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya "Segeralah mandi air hangat dan minum teh hangat, lalu tidur. Aku tak mau mendengar besok kau sakit karena kehujanan malam ini."

.

~Sakura merona hebat.

.

~Wajahnya begitu memerah.

.

Ah, apa itu tadi _"Segeralah mandi air hangat dan minum teh hangat, lalu tidur. Aku tak mau mendengar besok kau sakit karena kehujanan malam ini."_ ulang Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Sakura masih terpaku ditempat dan ia tersadar ketika bahunya dipegang pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Ahh, iya.. _gomen.. arigatou._ " ucapnya kacau, pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena getaran hebat menyengat aliran darahnya, tatapan mata onyx itu, pegangan bahu itu, jarak sedekat itu, oh Kami-sama jangan biarkan Sakura bangun jika ini semua adalah mimpi.

"Hn?"

" _Gomen_ untuk sikapku yang sedikit kacau dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Ya, masuklah sana."

"Ha'i."

Sakura segera masuk sambil membawa jaket Sasuke, ia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke harus menerjang gerimis-gerimis kecil menuju mobilnya.

"Oh-Kami sama, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta sekali, dia tampan, dia keren, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak tahu aku hanya mencintai dia, apapun dia, hanya dia, Ohh.. perasaan ini." batin Sakura menjerit senang seraya ia memeluk jaket biru dongker dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh khas Sasuke yang tertinggal di jaket itu, innernya menjerit senang.

* * *

.

"Ow ow.. sudah pulang rupanya, bajingan kecil, darimana saja kau?" Seringaian mesum terpatri jelas di wajah Utakata sambil mendekap Sasuke dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku manusia kotor!" ujar Sasuke sarkastik berusaha menepis tangan kekar Utakata, sepupu jauh Fugaku, ayahnya.

"Kotor? Jangan bercanda kita sama-sama kotor, tidak aku, tidak juga kau, tidak juga dunia yang kejam ini. Memang apa yang tersisa lagi untuk orang-orang seperti kita? Jangan terlalu banyak mendramatisir, Sasuke-kun.. hahaha, kau payang sekali sih."

"Diam! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, itu sangat menjijikan.."

"Selalu saja berkata seenaknya seperti biasa. Tetapi tidak apa justru itu yang membuatku semakin menginginkanmu, ne Sasuke-kun.. kau semakin hari semakin dewasa dan semakin bertambah tampan saja, hasratku semakin err-bergairah, aww.." Ujar Utakata dengan nada sensual dengan nada penuh makan ditiap katanya, Utakata mengigit pelan telinga Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu tangannya mengepal, dalam benaknya, pikirannya, semuanya hanya ada Haruno Sakura, suara gadis itu, senyumannya, mata emeraldnya. Ya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa benar apa kata Naruto dia menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya mencintainya, namun ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, sekarang dihadapannya seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih tua lima tahun darinya, sekarang pria itu sedang mencoba memulai _foreplay_ dengan dirinya, oh Kami-sama adakah jalan keluar dari lingkaran setan ini, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, ia ingin berdoa kepada Kami-sama namun dia merasa dirinya terlalu kotor untuk berdoa lagipula sudikah Kami-sama mendengar manusia kotor sepertinya.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

A/N: Chapter 2 akan ada kilas balik Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan "Child Sex Abuse" oleh pamannya, Utakata.

Bagi Teman-teman yang kurang menyukai jalan cerita dan karakter yang saya gambarkan dalam cerita ini tolong jangan tinggalkan flames, jika tidak suka ya jangan baca, saya sudah peringatkan untuk kesekian-kalinya, thanks.

RnR, minna-san?

With love,

xxx

Joan


End file.
